


I Brought You a Present

by wth_am_i_writing



Series: Descent [27]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Abuse, Blood and Violence, Cock & Ball Torture, F/M, Gore, Kidnapping, Kinky, Masochism, Murder, N and Ravi make appearances, POV Second Person, Piercings, Sadism, Torture, but neither are the boys in this, inspired by Voodoo Doll MV, sub!Hongbin, sub!VIXX, the reader character is not a nice person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: “Master, I brought you a present,” the dolls always say upon return, knowing full well they’ll just receive another punishment.





	I Brought You a Present

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally posted on 11/26/2013 on Tumblr.
> 
> Original Author's Note: Not my first fanfic ever, but the first one I’m posting on Tumblr and the first one I’ve written for Kpop. This was born from my frustration that all Voodoo Doll inspired fics that I ran across that were reader/VIXX were Dom!VIXX and Sub!Reader. It just wasn’t doing it for me, so I wrote this Dom!Reader and Sub!VIXX fic. It turned out pretty fucked up, so you’ve been warned. Inspired by the Voodoo Doll MV.

The door to your room creaked, the sound drawing out as Hongbin hesitantly opened it. Light flooded into the dimly lit room, stinging your eyes. In your desperation and despair, you had boarded all the windows and drawn all the blinds—hardly any light could get in. The others had taken it upon themselves to cover most the furniture except for the lone, large wooden chair you had taken as your resting spot and a few tables. What time of day was it? What day was is? You hadn’t the faintest clue, nor did you care much. You squeezed your eyes shut and lifted a hand up to cover them for added protection.

The door creaked closed after Hongbin shuffled in. Even though you knew it was safe to open yours eyes again, you refrained. You had no desire to look at the pest. His feet drug across the floor as he approached you.  His gate was awkward and uneven as he sloshed through the damp mess of blood on the floor. Suddenly you felt the ground reverberate as he fell to his knees in front of you. Something plopped to the ground, splashing your bare legs. A few more splashes sounded. Wet fingers brushed against the back of your calf. You instinctively stiffened your leg at the touch, causing your toe to dip into the bloody mess on the floor.

“Ma-ster…” Hongbin’s broken voice hoarsed out.

You sighed and turned your head away from the direction of his voice, yet again refusing to open your eyes.

His fingers brushed their way around to your shin then back to your calf before he dared to fully rest his hand on your skin, cupping the curve created by your muscles. After another slosh in the blood, he pulled your leg forward the slightest bit. Your skin pricked into goose bumps as you became aware of his other hand hovering over your skin. His hitched and uneven breath warmed your otherwise frigid skin.

“Master…” he cried again, his voice lonely and desperate for attention. You continued to ignore him.

His lips brushed against your shin, anything but feather soft. They were dry and cracked, reminding you more of sandpaper than anything else. His breath was hot as he opened his mouth to speak again.

“Master.” His cry was more powerful this time. As his lips closed around the words, he kissed your leg. One, two, three more kisses up your shin. He rested his cheek on the side of your leg. “Master, I brought you a present.”

You continued to ignore him.

Hongbin’s free hand ghosted across your knee and inched up your inner thigh. The touch made you want to vomit. As his hand neared your crotch, you jerked your leg to knock him in the face. His quickly released you all together, splashing in the blood as he repositioned himself. You shifted in your throne-like chair, and finally looked down at him. He rested on his knee, his position open and vulnerable, hands by his side and the most pitiable and desperate look on his face.

“Master, look at the gift I brought you,” he begged as he felt for the burlap sack at his side. When his hand found it, he lifted it up from the ground. It dripped blood it had soaked up from the floor.

“What is it?” you breathed out, not very interested in what he was bringing you.

“I brought him to you,” Hongbin laughed as he untied the sack and turned it over. A crazed smile took over his features as intestines, a hand and a head spilled from the bag and onto the floor. “I brought him back to your side just like I said I would.”

You sat up straight, your eyes wide as you took in the distorted and mutilated face on the decapitated head. Shaking, you reached for the doll on the end table beside your chair. You clutched it with all your might and slammed it into the table.  Hongbin cried out in pain as he jerked forward over the gore he’d brought, catching himself with one hand so he wouldn’t crush it. Enraged, you lifted the doll up; Hongbin rose to his feet as you did.

“It’s not _him_ ,” you hissed, giving the doll one last squeeze before flicking it back onto the table. “And what good would he do me _dead_?” You leaned back in your chair, back straight.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Hongbin cried as scrambled forward on his knees. He once again gripped your calf and pressed kisses into your ankle, working his way up to your knee. He hugged your leg to his body as if it was his only lifeline. “Forgive me, please forgive me.”

You reached down and brushed your fingers through the top of his hair, playing with it as you mulled over his punishment. He looked up at you, his cross-shaped irises fully visible as he begged with puppy eyes. You nudged at his crotch with your foot then ran your toes along his inner thigh. You could feel him shiver in excitement at your teasing ministrations. Threading your fingers tightly into his hair, you jerked his head and pressed his face into your thigh.

“If you want to redeem yourself, satisfy me,” you ordered. Hongbin’s breath hitched in pleasure and anticipation as you kicked your foot forward into his crotch.

“Yes, master,” he groaned into your thigh as his eyes rolled back in pleasure. The kisses he pressed into your thigh were wet, as he took his sweet time to savor and taste your skin. You left your hand threaded in his hair to keep control over him. He slowly made his way up your thigh, his hand gently massaging your leg muscles as he climbed your leg. You planted your foot firmly on his crotch, wiggling your toes on his hardening cloth-covered dick. When he met your skirt, his hands slid up your legs to push the fabric out of his way.

He inched forward, repositioning himself as he climbed higher and higher on your leg until he was mere inches away from your crotch. You slid your foot down to gently tap his balls with your toes. He let out a shuddered breath at the ministrations, then bit hard into the flesh of your thigh—hard enough to draw blood. Hissing in pain, you jerked him away from your leg and slammed your foot hard into his balls. Hongbin stared at you, hissing in pain before breaking out into a disjointed and crazed laugh. Enraged by his actions, you roughly flung him to the ground. With a splash, he landed next to N’s barely conscious and freshly stapled up body. Not long before Hongbin had entered the room, you had been attending the older man, his wounds the source of the blood on the ground.

Hongbin snarled and twisted to pick himself up. He looked at you and screamed, crawling to his hands and knees. Just as he was ready to lunge at you, you scrambled for the doll and needle on the table. Hongbin froze in his spot and snarled.

“You should forget about him.” Pissed at his words, you stabbed the doll in the leg. He crumpled, gripping his leg as he whimpered. You lifted the needle and stabbed again and again and again, his screams growing louder with each puncture. Thoroughly excited from his pained voice, you stop. Hongbin gasped to catch his breath and recover from the pain. “Love me… instead,” he managed between gasps.

“You’re a fool,” you said dryly. You stood, splashing N’s blood over your feet and ankles as you did. After setting the doll down, you turned towards Hongbin. He waited obediently for you to near him. Once you were close enough, you grabbed him by the hair and jerked his head to the side, completely uncovering his eyes and forehead. The eye he normally kept hidden under hair was completely unseeing, but you knew it could still feel. Slowly, you brought the needle to his right eye. He jerked back, fear overcoming his expression.

“No, not again! Not again, please! Forgive me! Forgive me!” he begged as he struggled. You scoffed and shoved him back. You kicked him to the ground, out of the puddle of N’s blood. He landed on his back, legs open. He was still hard—probably harder than he’d been when your feet had been playing with him.

“Take off your shirt,” you directed harshly.  With fervor, he scrambled up, removed his soaked blazer and started to unbutton his bloodstained shirt. As he stripped, you walked to another small table situated behind your chair. It was covered with bars, hooks and thick metal rings. Thoughtfully, you ran your hands over the metal and selected a ring. You pulled it open as you looked up at Hongbin. He was once again resting on his knees, legs spread and his straining erection visible through his pants. His nipples were perky and hard in the cold air. His chest rose and fell as he shakily snarled at you.

Looking at his vulnerable form, a sudden idea came to your mind. Swiftly turning on your heel, you splashed your way over to another table and picked up a leather collar. With your tools in hand, you returned to Hongbin. However, as you neared him, he lunged at you. You stumbled backwards to avoid him, slipping in the blood. Hongbin had miscalculated his lunge, however, and landed just short of you. Quickly regaining your balance, you kicked him in the head, knocking him to the ground again. Before he could pick himself up, you grabbed him by the hair again and jerked his head back, exposing his neck. You straddled his back, resting your entire weight on him. Releasing his head, you brought the collar around and fastened it around his neck.

Hognbin writhed under your weight. The way his strong muscles moved in his struggles was strongly appealing, reminding of your original intent. You pulled on his collar, cutting his breath off for just long enough to calm him down. As he stopped moving, you released the collar and ran your hand down his back, tracing the muscles and admiring his flesh. The idea of filling his back with hooks like Leo’s sent shivers through our body. You leaned forward, pressing your body to his back and lips to his ears.

“Be a good boy and I’ll bring you release,” you whispered, finally ready to bring your playtime to an end. Hongbin shivered at your words, arching his back away from you. Sitting back and licking your lips, you felt out a suitable place on his shoulder. Once you decided on a spot, you pinched the skin up and pressed the needle into his skin. Hongbin moaned and shivered under the pain. His whimpering as you nudged the needle through the other side pulled a sick laugh from your lips. You placed the tip of the ring behind the needle and threaded it through, pleasurable jolts coursing through your body as the man underneath you squirmed. Hongbin shivered and jerked as you twisted the ring and closed it, completing the process of piercing him. He moaned as you tugged at it to make sure that it was secure, arching back into your touch. You gave it an especially hard pull, eliciting a husky groan from his lips and his whole body shook. For a brief moment every muscle in his body tensed, his hands grasping and clawing at the ground, and then he went completely weak. Satisfied with his climax, you released the hook and stood.

“I love you,” he murmured, voice cracking. “I love you…” His tone was filled with pain and despair. You didn’t look at him and only turned back to your chair. However, before you could reach it, the door to your room creaked open.

“Master, I brought you a present,” Ravi’s deep, husky voice filled the air. He shoved a man through the door, hands tied behind his back and face covered with a burlap sack. A shiver ran down your spine. You didn’t need to see the face to know. Just seeing that body, you knew you couldn’t possibly be mistaken. You smiled, stepping forward.

“Good boy, but it looks like I don’t need you anymore.”


End file.
